The Hole in the Fence
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: Rin Kagami is a refuge and Len Kagamine is a normal high school boy. he loves Rin but can never tell her who he really is because his parents want to destroy Rin and her Mom's lives. rated T just to be safe.


**Hello guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been writeing a lot.**

**Highschool has been getting in the way of my free time.**

**Anyway I'm stuck on all my other stories so I'm just going to write a new one.**

**Enjoy**

**p.s. I don't own vocaloid**

**Lens pov**

I came back from school and flopped onto my bed.

I should start my homework soon.

Now that I'm in high school I have tons of homework.

I sat up and was about to grab my back pack when my sister Lily came in.

"LEN! Mom and dad want us out of the house for something. I'm going to the movies with my friends. What about you?"

"My friends live nowhere around here and I don't have a car to drive anywhere."

"Well then go in the backyard and do your homework on the swings or something!" she said slamming the door shut.

She thinks just because she is in collage that she know's everything and can be the boss of me.

But I have nowhere else to go so I went to the backyard.

I sat on the swing and I was about to start my homework when I heard a beautiful voice.

It was coming from Olivers yard, oh wait Oliver moved about a month ago…

I looked throw a hole in the fence to see a small girl with long blonde hair and a white bow on her head.

She had on the local middle school uniform.

Oh she must be our new neighbor…

I thought some people moved into that house about a week ago…

I was about to say something when I saw the back porch swing open.

In the doorway was a woman with black hair.

"I HATE THE KAGAMINES!" she yelled as she walked to sit on a porch chair and pulled a medicine bottle out of her pocket and swallowed down a pill she pulled out of it.

"What happened this time mother?" she asked as if this was normal thing for her.

"They got me fired! AGAIN!" she said getting angry.

"Well you only have one more month of nursing school so what other jobs can you get?"

'after the whole Family mart thing other places won't hire me. The answering phones was boring… maybe I can work at that cheap donut place we always go to… the last time I went they had a "Help Wanted" sign in the front…"

"That sounds good, and the boss lady is usually desperate on work so if the Kagamines say something she won't fire you unless it's against the law," she said to her mother with a smile.

"You're a good kid," she said petting her head and walking back into the house.

She started to sing again.

I wanted to talk to her but she would get scared and runn away thinking I was a pervert… maybe a letter would work!

I stumbled to my backpack to get a sheet of paper.

I wrote "_What happened a minute ago? Why did your mom get fired?" _then I rolled it up and sent it throw the hole.

I found a different and higher hole to look out to see if she got the paper.

When I looked out she was read it.

She dropped it then ran inside.

Shit. I messed up.

She ran right back out with an un-opened sheet of notebook paper. Ohhh…

I sat next to the hole and waited for her to write back.

"_My mother got fired from her part-time job today because of the Kagamines. Mom says they hate refuges like us and keeps sabotaging my others jobs so we move somewhere else," _She wrote.

I pulled a paper out of my binder and wrote _"what's your name?" _then sent it throw the hole.

"_Rin Kagami. And yours?"_

Crap! I can't tell her I'm a Kagamine, even though I knew nothing about mom and dad doing this…

I had to think of a name before she gets suspicious.

I just decided to put down my best friends name.

"_I am Mikuo Hatsune."_

"_Oh! Your little sister Miku goes to my school."_

I forgot Miku was in middle school…

"_Yeah, she's a sweet girl. Are you guy's friends?"_

"_Well I haven't really talked to her but on the first day he showed me around!" _I heard her giggle like a little girl as I read it.

She then wrote another little note.

"_Can I see you?"_

SHE CAN'T SEE ME!

"_I can't, I haft to go sorry."_

I sent the piece of paper and ran inside for a few minutes.

I came back five minutes later and found a paper lying on the ground.

"_Goodbye I hope we can chat again."_

I smiled.

"I hope we can too…"

**Is this story good so far?**

**Please review!**

**~Jenaiscute123**


End file.
